The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling vehicles and drones and, more specifically, to a method and system for controlling vehicles and drones in an automated tourist guiding system.
The use of driverless vehicles has increased recently and is expected to continue to increase. As they become more and more common, driverless vehicles will be used in various applications. These applications include, for example, the use of autonomous driverless vehicles by travel agencies. In these cases, a traveler will be able to select one or more travel packages with multiple points of interest (POIs) that are served by a travel agency using autonomous driverless vehicles and those autonomous driverless vehicles will then transport the traveler to those POIs. In cases where there are multiple travelers, however, each traveler may want to visit different POIs along a particular route and it will not be possible to easily service each travelers preferences. For example, some of the travelers might have to wait to be picked up or will need a separate vehicle from other travelers. In the latter case, the travelers might need guidance to the other vehicle.